Pokemon Start of of New Beggining
by Necroexodia
Summary: Ash has went to Sinnoh, while May is in Johto, and aint doing too good. This is gonna be Advanceshipping and possibly Calivershipping Please no Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**B Hey everyone, okay, this is the first chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
A/N: This fanfic starts in Sinnoh.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning /B**

It was a beautiful day in Sinnoh and Ash, Brock and Dawn stop for a lunch break in field near a lake.  
"So Brock, what's for dinner?" asked Ash.  
"My famous stew is for dinner today," replied Brock.  
"Alright!"  
"So, where's our next stop anyway?" Dawn asked.  
"Erm… not sure," was Ash's reply.  
Then Ash, Brock and Dawn heard a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" Ash asked as he stood.  
Then a mysterious person wearing a cape and hat to cover his face appeared out of the bushes and said, "Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"  
"Think I'll pass thanks."  
"You'll pass?" the mysterious person said kinda shocked.  
"Yes, I'm not in the mood for battling right now."  
"And why not?"  
"Cus I'm hungry."  
"Hey, why don't you join us for dinner and battle with Ash after?" Brock asked.  
"Sure, if you don't mind of cause."  
"Nah, we don't mind at all," Brock said.  
"Ok, then thanks." The mysterious person replied. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Jim."  
"Hi, I'm Ash"  
"My name's Dawn."  
"And I'm Brock, nice to meet ya."  
"And this is my buddy, Pikachu," Ash said.  
Pikapi (hello).  
"Nice to meet you all," said Jim. "So Ash, is a 1V1 Pokemon battle ok with you?"  
"Sure."  
A few minutes later  
"Dinner is ready," Brock shouted.  
"Great!" everyone else shouted.  
During Lunch  
"WOW! Brock, you sure are a great cook!" shouted Jim.  
"Thank you."  
After Lunch  
"So Ash, how about our battle?"  
"Sure."  
"Great!"  
"I'll serve as referee," said Brock, "everyone ready? Then call out your Pokemon!"  
Dawn and Pikachu sat on a nearby log.  
"Great, Glaceon! Let's go!" shouted Jim.  
"A Glaceon huh? Then Staravia! I CHOOSE YOU!"  
"Huh? But flying types are weak against ice types" shouted Dawn.  
Pika (That's right).  
"Oh? I totally forgot." Was Ash's reply.  
"BEGIN!" yelled Brock.  
"Ok, we'll start, Glaceon, use Icy wind!"  
"Staravia, dodge!" Staravia dodged the attack. "Now use Aerial Ace!"  
"Glaceon dodge it!" but it was too late, Glaceon got hit.  
"Yes, now use Tackle Staravia."  
"Perfect, use Icy Wind!" Staravia got blown back by the Icy Wind. "Now use Ice Fang!"  
"Staravia, dodge it!" Staravia still weakened from the Icy Wind, couldn't do anything to prevent the Ice Fang.  
"Staravia is unable to battle, Glaceon wins, the victory goes to Jim!"  
"Way to go Glaceon! You were great! You deserve a rest" said Jim returning his Pokemon.  
"Staravia, you were great too, return."  
"Nice battle Ash."  
"Yeah, congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
They then shook hands.  
"Well, I guess I should get going now, see ya later everyone!" Jim shouted as he ran off.  
"Bye! See ya soon!" Ash, Brock and Dawn shouted to him while waving.  
Pika! (Bye!)

6 hours later

"Well… there's a Pokemon centre just up ahead, we should go rest there for tonight." Brock told everyone.  
"Alright! Let's go guys!" shouted Dawn while running off to the Pokemon centre.  
"Let's go," was Ash's reply.  
They arrived at the Pokemon centre and…** B I think you know what happens next /B** Brock ran to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy! Maybe later we could…" but then he was stopped with a Poison Jab from his Croagunk, and he pulled him away, while Ash and Dawn was laughing slightly.  
"We'd like a room for 3 please," Dawn asked Nurse Joy.  
"Of course, your room is number 27, here is your key, it's on the third floor up the elevator and to the right."  
"Thank you" Ash and Dawn said at once.  
3 hours later (10:00pm) everyone was asleep, except…  
"Why can't I win anymore?" Ash asked himself quietly so he wouldn't wake the others. "It's not like I'm not trying, it's just that…" he then walked over to the balcony.

Meanwhile, in Johto that day at 8:37pm, May just lost another contest…  
"Listen to me May, you gotta snap out of it." Drew shouted at her.  
"I can't."  
"You have to! Ash is gone, forget about him, he doesn't like you, he hates you, why else would he leave you like this when you need him most? Why isn't he here if he truly likes you? You have to forget about him and concentrate on the present, not staying in the past, you have to train, you're a lot better than…"  
"Shut up!" was all May could say as she ran off to her room at the Pokemon centre and locked the door crying her eyes out.  
"Wow, you've really done it now." Harley said to Drew.  
"Yeah, well what do you know?"  
"Don't give me that attitude!"  
"What will you do about it?"

10 minutes later (9:49pm)

"We should stop arguing," Harley said to Drew.  
"Yeah, let's stop."

Another 10 minutes later

May has stopped crying and is walking over to the balcony…  
10:05pm:  
May stopped crying, her eyes were a deep red around her natural sapphire eyes. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she slowly made her way onto the balcony. Her bright smile was nowhere to be found, and the hair that came out from underneath her bandanna was limp and lifeless.

She looked out to see the crescent moon coming over the mountains in the horizon peering over the clouds. The stars shone down from the heavens, as May got out something from her fanny pack.

It was half of a ribbon.

But to the co-ordinator from Hoenn it shon brighter than the moon.

She looked over to the distance, past the mountains, and past the vast oceans seperating her from the person that held the other half, and hoped that he was holding his half, and feeling the same way.

But unknown to her.

He was.

As they whispered to each other, across the continents and the oceans, through a bond between them that would not be broken as long as they both held on. Not to the ribbon, but to each other.

"I will see you again."

**B Well? What do you think?  
Brock: Can't you let me get at least one girl?  
Erm… I'll think about it.  
Brock: Ok, Review please!  
Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow! /B**


	2. Chapter 2

**B Ok, here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 2: Birdy Evolution /B

The next morning, Dawn is doing her hair in the Pokemon center, while Ash is under a tree just outside the Pokemon Centre drooling; "Ash, you're drooling on me again," said an irritated Brock. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so instead of drooling, could you go get Dawn?"

"Ok, just don't start eating without me."  
"I won't."

Ash then went into the Pokemon Center and up to the room he, Dawn and Brock was sleeping last night; "hey Dawn, come down, breakfast is gonna be ready in a minute," Ash told her while he opened the door.

"Just give me a sec," Dawn replied while blowing her wet hair with her Hairdryer.

"Ok, just hurry up."

Ash then went back outside to where Brock was, and saw his Pikachu sleeping in the shade of the tree. He smiled for a moment then woke his Pokemon up; "hey Pikachu, wake up, Breakfast is about to be ready," he said while he gently shook his partner.

Pikachu (I'm sure am hungry).

Brock then saw Nurse Joy walking out the Pokemon Centre for some fresh air B _**here we go again /B**_ "Nurse Joy, how beautiful you are today, how would you like to join…" Then Croagunk once again poison jabbed Brock, which causes him to be unable to move, and dragged him away.

A few minutes later when Brock was recovered and Breakfast was ready, Dawn is walking through the door of the Pokemon Center looking for her friends, and spotted them under a tree, cooking up breakfast. Then she was walking over to join her friends in the shade as she saw a giant hand grab Pikachu and drag him away.

"What was that!?" Ash shouted as they turned around, to see what grabbed Pikachu, and saw a giant Meowth hot air balloon with a Girl with long red hair, and a boy with short blue hair, along with a Meoth.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn and Brock shouted. "Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash Commanded.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"  
"It's speaking to me, loud and clear."  
"On the Wind."  
"Past the stars"  
"In your ear"  
"Bringing chaos at a brake neck pace."  
"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."  
"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."  
"When everything's worse out work is complete."  
"Jesse."  
"And James."  
"Meowth's the name."  
"Putting the Do-gooders in their place."  
"Team Rocket."  
"We're In your face."  
"Wobba."  
"Mime mime."

"Give back Pikachu!" Ash commanded again. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then charged up a massive force of electricity and fired, and it was negated. "HAHAHA!" Team Rocket shouted in Unison. "When will you ever learn?" Meowth asked the 'twerps'. "You should know by now that we're electric proof!

"Fine then! Staravia, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash shouted, throwing his pokeball as a red beam of light, appearing from it, was his bird Pokemon. "Staravia, use Aerial ace!" Staravia went at a blinding fast speed and attacked into the mechanical hand, and destroyed it, releasing Pikachu. Staravia flew down and Pikachu landed on its back, and they were flying towards the Meowth balloon. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped off Staravia and charged up another amount of power and fired the electricity towards Team Rocket.

Staravia, while landing, started to glow a bright white and change its appearance.

"It's evolving!" Brock said. "Into a Starapter."

Everyone seemed quite shocked that Staravia was evolving, and a few seconds later, it was complete.

There, Starapter stood, in front of his trainer.

"Wow, Starapter, you evolved? Awesome!"

"Congratulations." Was what Dawn said, congratulating her friend.

"Thanks Dawn."

"Why do we always fail?" Jesse complained as they were 'flying' through the sky.

"Who knows?" was James' reply.

"Ask the writer, maybe he'll let us win next time." Meowth answered.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted in unison.

"Alright! We did it! Way to go guys." Ash said, praising his Pokemon. "You were great, Starapter, return."

**B That's it for this chapter, hoped you like it, and sorry it's quite short :( next chapter will –hopefully- be longer :p.**

Meowth: Hold on a minute.

Meowth?

Meowth: That's right, now why can't you let us capture Pikachu?

Cus you're the bad guys…

Meowth: So what? You make it seem like we suck.

Well… have you ever thought about becoming good?

Meowth: Are you insane? Me, member of Team Rocket, good? That's a new one.

Speaking of Team Rocket, where are they?

Meowth: They had to go somewhere

Ok.

Meowth: Make sure you review or team rocket will be coming after you next!

Yep, review please. /B


	3. Chapter 3

**[B] Hey guys, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy.  
Chapter 3: Ash's Feelings[/B]  
**  
In Johto, May is still really upset about what Drew had said to her the other day, when Solidad heard what was going on, she decided to go to talk to May.

Solidad was knocking on May's door. "Who is it?" May said. By the tone of her voice, Solidad could tell she was really upset and possibly crying.

Solidad answered; "It's me, Solidad."

"Oh… come in," May replied.

As Solidad was about to open May's door, Drew came walking by. "What are you doing at May's room?" he asked her.

"I'm here to try to cheer her up." She replied.

"Well, can I apologize to May first?

"Go away Drew," was what he heard through the wall, he could also tell that she was upset still.

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"What ever you say," Draw said as he walked away.

Solidad then made her way into Mays room, closing the door behind her, and then locking it so there wouldn't be any intruders.

"What's wrong May?" she asked the young coordinator.

May started to stop crying so she could talk to her friend. "Drew was saying some very mean stuff to me that made me get really upset."

"Oh… what did he say?" she replied.

"Well, he said that Ash hates me, and that he doesn't care about me."

"I see… that wasn't nice of him. Do you have feelings for Ash?"

"Well… erm… maybe," she replied with a slight blush.

"I see," she then saw the half-ribbon in her hands. "Tell me, why is that ribbon been cut in half?"

"Well, you see, me and Ash entered a contest and we both won so we decided to have half each," she told her coordinator friend. "And I'm glad that we did," she finished in a quieter tone.

"Tell me May, what do you think Ash is doing right now?"

"I dunno, winning gym battles I guess."

"Do you think he's still got his half of the ribbon?"

"I hope he has, it would mean so much to me."

"I see, well are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, thank you for talking to me Solidad." She said while smiling, she didn't seem to be as upset as she was now that she had someone to talk to.

"Don't mention it, I'd best be off now though, see ya later May."

"Bye."

Now in Sinnoh, Ash, Brock and Dawn were at a Pokemon center, sitting at a round table.

"You see, I don't seem to be able to win any Pokemon battles anymore, and I don't know why, I also have a weird feeling that I need to go back, it's hard to explain."

"What are these feelings about Ash?" Dawn asked her friend.

"Are they about May?" asked Brock teasing him.

"Well…"

"It was?"

"I dunno."

"What you mean, you dunno?" asked Brock.

"Who's May?" Dawn asked.

"She's a coordinator that we used to travel around with; I think Ash has a crush on her."

"Oh… ok." Dawn replied, slightly disappointed.

"I've just been having strange feelings lately, like I feel empty inside."

"Oh..." Dawn said.

"It's kinda hard to explain." He told his companions. "Anyway, I'm gonna go have breakfast.

"This is confusing," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, kinda is," Brock said. "Maybe he's psychic."

They then both started to laugh.

"Think we should go with him?" Dawn asked Brock.

"Nah, he'll be fine, besides, you need to finish getting enough ribbons to enter the Grand Festival, and Ash would say the same thing."

"I guess, but…"

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine, we'll go visit after the Grand Festival, ok?"

"Ok."

Gary comes walking into the Pokemon Centre. "Hey nurse joy, could you look after my Pokemon for me please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." He then sees Brock with some girl he's never met before and goes over to see his friend again. "Hey Brock."

"Hey Gary, what are you doing here?"

"Just been training so I'm leaving my Pokemon with Nurse Joy, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Dawn; she's a Pokemon Coordinator that's trying to enter the Grand Festival."

"Nice to meet you Gary."

"Hi Dawn, nice to meet you too, anyway, where's Ash? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Yeah, but he went off for Breakfast after saying something about going back to Kanto." Brock told him.

"That's not like him, but then again; he did seem different when he came back after winning the Battle Frontier…"

"Well, he said he was going back because he's having weird feelings that's telling him to back, but he doesn't know what these feelings are, he said that he feels like he's empty."

"I see, he misses his girlfriend… anywayz, I'd best be off, my Gramps is counting on me to get the information on a rare Pokemon not far from here, I'll just go get breakfast first then be heading off."

"Ok, cya." Brock said.

"Bye Gary." Dawn said.

"Cya guys, nice meeting you Dawn."

Back in Johto, Drew is looking for Harley to ask him something.

Eventually, he finds him in his room, and opens the door. "Hey Harley."

"Hi Drew, what you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask for a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well… May likes Ash, but I like May, and I want May to like me."

"Okay… but why should I help you?"

"Because we're friends…" Harley suddenly started laughing like a maniac. "What's so funny?" He then instantly stops laughing.

"Nothing."

"So you gonna help me?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Harley asked.

"I dunno, anything to get May to like me."

"What's in it for me?"

"If you get her to like me, I'll loan you my Digimon to win the Grand Festival." Drew answered. 'Yeah right,' he thought.

"Don't you want to win it too?"

"Well, I'd much prefer to have May than some stupid trophy."

"Fine then, but we'll need to annihilate the competition first, which means getting rid of Ash."

"I trust you'll be able to cope with such a job?"

"Don't worry Drew, and if you ever think of turning your back on me, I'll make sure you wish you were never born."

"What ever you say, Harley."

"Fine, well since I have my 8 ribbons, I might aswell go have a little talk with Ash, where is he anyway?"

"Sinnoh."

"Fine, I'm off to Sinnoh, I'll be back with the results."

"You'd best be."

"Humph, well I've firstly gotta powder my nose, toodles."

**[B] That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it.  
Gary: R&R please.  
Yeah!  
Gary: Can I go on Vacation?  
Maybe another day…  
Gary: Ok, hope Ash gets his girlfriend back. [/B]**


	4. Chapter 4

Necro: Hey everyone, I know it's been months since I updated and I am sooooooooooo sorry! :( But I'm back now with the next chapter :o

Sylvania: Wow you're actually updating, I thought this was lost ^^

Necro: Nope, I've been on... strike? :p

Sylvania: Lol okay... :rolleyes:

Necro: I'd like to thank

Necro: Well let's being shall we? :) I do not own anything except for Sylvania + Nero.

Sylvania: You don't own me -_-'

Necro: ^^' Let's begin shall we? :o

Pokémon: The Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 4

'Hmm...' Ash thought to himself while he was eating breakfast. 'I wonder if I'm doing the right choice, heading back home... there's just something telling me I need to head back.'

Brock and Dawn entered the dining room and joined Ash for breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly, she's never seen him like this before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered simply.

"You know Ash, Gary was here a few minutes ago," Brock told his companion.

"He was?"

"Yeah, asked Nurse Joy to look after his Pokémon."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He said he went out looking for a rare Pokémon not far from here."

"Oh right," Ash replied, and looked at the clock which showed 10:30am. "Ahhh!? Is that the time already!?" He shouted shocked that it was that late.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"I'm gonna miss the boat to Kanto!" He answered. "I gotta go, see you 2 some other time, okay?"

"You know, it's funny splitting up like this," Brock said. "I mean, usually we'd split up in Kanto, to be honest I didn't expect you to return home like this."

"I'm sorry Brock, I just..."

"It's alright, we understand, good luck Ash."

"Bye Ash," Dawn said sadly.

"See ya Brock, see ya Dawn. Hey Dawn?"

"Hmm?"

"Best of luck in the Grand Festival, okay?" He wished his friend luck smiling.

"Thanks, hope you'll be alright Ash! :)" Dawn replied.

"See ya!" Ash shouted running out, hoping to reach the docks in time for the boat.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, running after Ash.

~Johto~

"I'm heading over to Sinnoh now, don't worry, with my talents, I'll get rid of Ash easily," Harley told Drew.

"Good, now go and hurry it up."

"I'm going, toodles." Harley replied to Drew, starting to head off.

"Hey Harley?"

"Yeah?" he replied looking back at Drew.

"Uhm... thanks..." Drew said quietly, looking down to the floor.

"Oh there's no need to thank me Drew."

"Well bye."

"Toodles," Harley begin to walk off again.

~10:57 at the docks in Sinnoh~

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ash shouted running down to the boat, huffing and puffing, he's been running for quite a while now and he's out of breath. He ran onto the boat. "Phew... we... made it..." he said to Pikachu.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied, also tired.

The boat then left and started heading towards Kanto.

~In a jungle where Team Rocket is having a camp out~

"Are any of you getting tired of this?" James asked his teammates.

"What do you mean James?" Jesse asked him.

"Well I dunno, it's just that we keep going after Pikachu, we've been doing it for the past few years now without success, I'm getting kind-of tired and-" James was cut off by Meowth.

"What are you saying?! What do you expect to do if we don't continue this?" Meowth retorted.

"I'm not sure... I'd just like to move on with my life, this is getting kinda old to be honest."

"I know what you mean," Jesse replied. "I mean, all we accomplish by doing this is getting blasted-off over and over."

"Are you 2 seriously going to stop?!" Meowth retorted, he was obviously not gonna give up on trying to capture Pikachu.

"Of course not!" Jesse replied. "Not yet anyway..."

"James?" Meowth asked.

"I guess not," he replied.

"Good, now let's go capture us a Pikachu!" Meowth suggested.

"YEAH!" Jesse and James agreed.

"... But tomorrow, it's getting dark and I'm tired," James said.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep," Jesse agreed.

"We're not all tired, you... know..." Meowth drifted off yawning and falling to sleep. Jesse and James soon follow.

Necro: Quite short I know, sorry, but it's better than nothing right? :o

Sylvania: I liked it :)

Necro: Why... thank you...

Sylvania: Update soon? :o

Necro: Hehe... possibly? :p

Sylvania: :rolleyes: Let's hope so, R&R all :)


End file.
